


27 - Pretty

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Case Fic, Clothing, Day 27, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Heels Stockings Lingerie, John's secret kink, M/M, Sex, Sherlock is pretty, only for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sherlock has a case he needs to research and surprisingly, John has the information he needs.





	27 - Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of the 31 Days of Porn Challenge as issued by AtlinMerrick!
> 
>  
> 
> Another fic written in between a hundred tasks and distractions. Let me know how it was, please :D  
> I didn't edit even once...sorry?

“Research for a case, John”, Sherlock said, standing in front of John with his wig and blue dress, “Someone is targeting sex-trade workers who are…”

“Cross-dressers?” guessed John, eyeing Sherlock sceptically, “So, what, I’m literally going to be your John?”

“You’re already my John,” John rolled his eyes because Sherlock knew exactly how that sounded to other people but he just didn’t care, “This is just…”

“It doesn’t really work, you know, that dress. If you’re going to try and look like a pro you could at least pick a dress that fits, Sherlock, they don’t just throw on any old thing that is vaguely feminine!” Sherlock looked properly shocked that John even had an opinion. “Harry, remember? She’s got a lot of interesting friends. After that, I just seemed to bump into people who were similar. Your dress doesn’t suit you.”

“Are you trying to say I don’t look attractive enough to pull a client?” Sherlock looked mutinous. He was wearing a wig, and it didn’t fit any better than the dress. The hair hung limply on either side of his face and was about as flattering as a mop made of string. John shook his head and Sherlock scowled, not improving his disguise at all. “If you’re such an expert, what do you recommend?” Sherlock clearly didn’t think John could improve his look.

“Get back into your suit and come with me, genius.” John shook his head, mildly annoyed but still prepared to do this. _Sherlock didn_ _’_ _t know everything about everything. John knew something about this at least, and how was he supposed to pass up the opportunity to make a long time fantasy come true?_

For once, Sherlock didn’t argue. He went back to his bedroom, changed into one of his everyday suits and rejoined John. They caught a cab to a different part of London, and once they were there, John took Sherlock shopping at a very particular store. Inside were racks of delicate lace tops, false corsets, actual corsets, stockings, shoes, and every manner of delicate article someone who was feeling pretty might need. When Sherlock examined the tags, he immediately noted the sizes. All of them were substantially larger than those that lady’s shops normally carried, “It’s for gents who aren’t exactly gents,” explained the doctor, “Come on, let’s get you outfitted.”

It turned out that the proprietor was an old army buddy of John’s. She had left the military the same way John had, honourably discharged but unable to serve further. The store had evolved from her need to have things to wear, things she couldn’t find so she had begun making them. Her fashions and fixes had become popular, and now she had a thriving business that catered to a very particular niche market. She’d gone online too, and now had international clientele browsing her pages. “Sherlock, this is Erin. Erin, this is Sherlock.”

Erin smiled affectionately at John and shook Sherlock’s hand with a small happy sigh, “Captain Watson, such a pleasure to see you again, and my, what lovely hair you have my dear, a crown of glory.” Without asking another question, Erin took Sherlock around her store, sizing him by eye and pulling out a large number of articles from different racks. John leant against the counter and watched silently, approving of how Sherlock simply asked questions and seriously discussed things like fabrics and colors before taking her choices to the fitting room. “Do you want me to help you dress? It can be a bit tricky if you haven’t tried some of the items before.”

Sherlock hesitated, “I believe I will require some personal body maintenance before I should attempt that.” Erin referred them to a friend of hers that did waxing who accepted the appointment right away as a favour, and then John sat through what sounded like a very uncomfortable session for Sherlock. When the detective emerged from a discreetly curtained nook, he looked almost angry, “Suffering for beauty is _not_ wonderful.”

They went back to see Erin. She and Sherlock disappeared for a very long time, keeping the curtain to the fitting room closed and their voices hushed as they tried on ensemble after ensemble. John played _Sudoku_ on his mobile, listening to their discussions with half an ear, smiling whenever Sherlock complained too loudly or began to argue because Erin had never put up with that. When all was said and done, John called out, “Everything alright in there?”

“I hope you’re ready for this, John,” warned Erin gleefully, “Go on, sweetie, show him what you’re made of.”

John turned his eyes to the curtained doorway. He stood straight the second Sherlock stepped through it, his mouth dropping open. Sherlock was stunning. Erin had made some very small changes to how his hair lay against his forehead and had possibly used a bit of makeup to accentuate some of his face but it was the clothes that John couldn’t get past, starting with his shoes.

Sherlock’s high-heeled feet were wrapped in long laces that crisscrossed around his calves, obscuring the beginnings of the fishnet stockings that climbed up his impossibly long pale legs. They stopped at the tops of his thighs, held into place with little bow clips. He was wearing a very short pleated skirt, and John noted that it was the Watson tartan. Above that Sherlock’s abdomen was partially bared, a stretchy school-girl top knotted just under his sternum. Sherlock was also wearing a bra, but he obviously hadn’t bothered with artificial padding, and it worked. The final detail was the tie around his long neck. It was loosely looped beneath a thick collar-like necklace from which dangled several shiny hoops and sparklers.

“ _Naughty School Girl_ is a classic look, great for beginners, always popular, and easy to get in and out of,” explained Erin, “The heels are tall enough to be considered a bit tarty, since that’s what you’re going for, but not so high that she’s going to fall over.” John didn’t miss how Erin had changed Sherlock’s pronouns now that he was dressed.

“Gorgeous.” John was sincere. _Sherlock was breathtaking_.

To his surprise, Sherlock blushed a little bit and cut his eyes away, “Thank you, John.”

Erin noticed, of course, “There you are, Captain, on the house. I owe you more than a set of clothing, especially for someone as lovely as your Sherlock.” John didn’t correct her about his relationship with Sherlock. He didn’t really want to. Sherlock gave him a quiet look after he said nothing, then simply walked carefully to stand by John’s side, “Great seeing you, Captain. Let’s do a proper visit one night, yeah? You and Sherlock can come out with Ted and me.”

Ted was another old soldier and Erin’s long-time partner. John wouldn’t mind catching up, “Sure thing, Erin. Tell Ted he’s still a fright, okay?” Erin giggled and said that she would. With those parting words, John led Sherlock out into the street.

They walked for a bit in silence, going slow as Sherlock practised balancing on his new heels. John carried the plastic sack with Sherlock’s old clothing in it, holding his free arm out to give his friend a hand whenever it seemed that the detective was getting too wobbly. “How does it feel?”

“I feel unusually elevated.” Sherlock towered next to John. He was getting better at walking too but began to keep his hand on John’s arm regardless. John did not object and merely kept pace, “You’re not uncomfortable walking next to me like this? It’s broad daylight and we’re getting a number of rather pointed looks.”

John just shrugged, “They can point their looks all they want. Why would I be bothered? You look rather enticing like this, I imagine they’re just jealous that I can apparently afford someone like you.” Sherlock’s hand gripped his forearm for a moment even though Sherlock kept walking smoothly, already adjusting to the technique needed to walk gracefully in heels. “Not that I could, you’re clearly way out of my price range.” He looked up at Sherlock and winked to show he was teasing.

“Oh, I’d never charge _The Captain_.” Sherlock’s voice was overly suggestive and it made John laugh. Sherlock was smiling now and walking easier. “Very breezy, I must say,” he swished his hips a bit, “I don’t believe my bottom has ever been this exposed in public.”

“You went to Buckingham Palace in a sheet!” John reminded him.

“ _And_ my bottom was entirely covered as was most of me _and_ half the walking public of London wasn’t within eyeshot.”

“Want me to call a cab?” John didn’t want Sherlock to feel uncomfortable.

“No. It’s alright.” They walked for several blocks before he spoke again, “It is very breezy though.”

They both started to giggle and then they were laughing loudly as they kept strolling, “Now _this_ is the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever done.” John decided, smiling up at Sherlock.

“I’m glad you’re my friend, John Watson,” Sherlock squeezed John’s forearm again, “You do make life fun.”

“You’re the one airing his bum.” That set them both off again, and so they strolled around until Sherlock’s feet began to hurt. John flagged down a taxi and giggled as Sherlock clambered in as if he were still in trousers. His laughter dried up when Sherlock’s short skirt rode all the way up revealing two perfectly shaped buttocks. Sherlock was wearing some kind of strappy panty that cupped his cheeks but didn’t exactly cover anything else, his cleft momentarily pulling apart just long enough to give a hint of a glimpse that made John’s brain go into _fuck that now_ mode. “ _Very_ nice.” _Oops. He_ _’_ _d said that out loud_.

“Thanks, John, now get in. I haven’t eaten since Monday, I’m calling in for takeaway. It will be ready by the time we arrive.” John got in and sat beside Sherlock, trying not to look at how shapely his best friend’s legs were, or how nicely the lacing accentuated the curve of his calves. John couldn’t stop thinking of the panty. It helped nothing at all when they did arrive at Baker Street, meeting the delivery man at the door. He leered openly at Sherlock, checking him out from head to toe. John gave him the exact cost of the meal and no tip, then felt guilty for being unreasonably jealous of someone who wasn’t really his and counted the tip back in without saying a word more. Sherlock made him carry their meal and his clothes up to the flat, going first so that John was nearly forced to stare at Sherlock’s pale perfect arse jiggling around beneath the tartan. _Those straps really did cup his arse in just the right way. Sherlock had a narrow appearing waist now, the heels making his walk exaggerated, which caused the aforementioned jiggling._ John was starting to get hard. _This was going to be a problem_.

Sherlock didn’t change back into his regular clothing. He _did_ slowly remove his new heels though but he kept the stockings on, padding around the flat as John dished out their food. John had to breathe with deliberation because Sherlock bent himself in half to undo the complicated knots and lacing to remove his footwear. His bum-less panties were showing again and the straps holding up his stockings were so dark against his pale skin. John could clearly see Sherlock’s anus and wondered for a second if he should tell Sherlock that he was mooning him. It was charming though if anuses could be described that way, just a small pale pucker. He wasn’t sure. John tried not to stare but he did end up glancing at it several times until his friend stood back up, shoeless at last. Sherlock came back to the kitchen to pour wine for them both before joining John at the table. “What about the case?”

“Oh, it’s solved. Lestrade texted me while we were out shopping. The pimps of one of the girls caught him trying to strangle her and beat him unconscious before the police could arrive.” Sherlock kept eating, his eyes firmly fixed on his plate.

 _Solved?_ John was a bit surprised but kept eating as if Sherlock seeing a case end without him and not raising the biggest fuss ever was completely normal. “Oh, good.” He spooned a few more vegetables onto Sherlock’s plate and watched as he consumed them one at a time, “Movie?” Sherlock nodded and they finished their meal in silence. John felt a bit nervous and felt the strange need to go tidy himself up. He began to realise right at that moment that it felt like he was on a rather lovely date even though they were at the flat they’d lived in together for so long.

Sherlock was watching him, a strange look on his face. John smiled at him, “John?”

“Yeah?”

“You really enjoy seeing me garbed thusly.” Sherlock made it more of a statement than a query.

“I suppose, yes.” John was fairly sure that Sherlock was a mind reader and was now picking years worth of unfulfilled fantasies out of his mind.

“You would have happily pretended to be my customer. You wouldn’t have cared that people saw you purchasing the use of another man.”

“I didn’t really think of it that way but no.” John settled himself on the sofa and after a minute, Sherlock perched beside him, crossing his ankles decorously.

“I like the way these clothes feel.” He confessed with a small blush.

“Even the breezy bum?” teased John.

Sherlock laughed, “I think _especially_ the breezy bum.” He pretended to pay attention to the opening credits, “I may indulge in another shopping trip or two.” He glanced at John, clearly seeking objections or protests but John just said, “Well, if you need help making decisions, Erin is happy to help, and I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Sherlock was giving him that same strange look again, “You wouldn’t?”

“Nope.” John popped the _p_ at the end of the word, “Like I said, it suits you.”

“You like it.”

“Just said that, didn’t I?”

“What do you like?” Sherlock was looking at him curiously, his expression serious.

John thought it over. “I like how it changes the way you move, not that you’re not normally graceful and coordinated, its just, I don’t know, sexier, I guess. I like how exposed you are but nothing is just hanging out unless you bend over.” Sherlock blushed again. “It’s kind of titillating. Your looks are sort of androgynous, you could easily be a woman, you’re attractive enough.”

“So, _right now_ you think I’m sexy and attractive.”

“I _always_ think you’re sexy and attractive but you’re married to your work.” John had a sip of his tea and skipped past the movie credits, getting the first scene started.

They sat side by side in silence for almost a quarter of an hour before Sherlock sidled a tiny bit closer, uncrossing his ankles in order to cross his legs. It made his stockings that much easier to see and appreciate, and John did so. “John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“I’m not really married to my work.”

“Oh?”

Sherlock sidled a tiny bit closer, “I may have said that the first night because I didn’t know you very well.”

“Oh?”

“Perhaps I exaggerated my lack of interest.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, John.”

“I see.” John sat there for a second just feeling the heat of Sherlock’s long lovely legs almost touching his, “So you’re saying you’re single, like me?”

“In a way. I may not be married to my work but I think I have another relationship that I haven’t been entirely clear about either.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Yes, John.”

“With who? Molly? Irene? That Victor fellow who keeps sending you Christmas cards?”

Sherlock actually wrinkled his nose at the last one though he’d made faces with the first two, “Are you deliberately being ludicrous, John? Also, _never_ mention Victor to me, ever. His family has been trying to marry into my family for the last five generations. All of his cousins are chasing after my cousins. He thinks I’m gay so he’s been trying his version of chatting me up since we were in school together.”

“You’re not gay?”

“No, I am, but I’m not lowering myself to submit to his…interests.” Sherlock sniffed haughtily and John felt possessive all over again, “I have standards, you know.”

“Standards, yes.” John agreed, “They are..?”

Sherlock was looking at him strangely again, “I think you know what they are, John, no one knows me better than you.”

If John were on a date he’d make a move after a line like that. Deciding to go with his strengths, John turned a bit and leant in, “I’d like to know you better, despite that.”

Sherlock’s faint blush was back. “I’d like that too, John.” It was very easy to close the distance and kiss him. Sherlock’s mouth was sweet and soft, accepting and welcoming. “Is it the clothes?”

“No,” John wasn’t going to lie, “They are rather lovely, but no, it’s you.” Sherlock twisted around until he was able to lay back a bit, pulling John on top of him, and then they were making out. John felt like a youth again, their hands wandering everywhere, daring to go under clothes, to grip once verboten body parts, to sigh and grind and rut together. “Your room.”

Sherlock practically dragged John there, falling onto his large mattress with the soldier in his arms. There they twisted and writhed some more, fondling and teasing each other until they were both hard, “Keep your kit on.” John asked and Sherlock nodded, “How do you want me?”

Sherlock hesitated then all his bashfulness seemed to melt away, “How do I want you? I want you, balls deep, inside of me, John Watson, in whichever way gets you there fastest. I’ve been waiting for a very long time.”,

“Should have cheated on your work sooner then, I wouldn’t have told.” John kissed Sherlock hard and began to touch him once more. “Your skin is so soft,” he muttered as he lavished kisses down Sherlock’s throat, “I’m going to suck you, alright?”

“John!” Sherlock sounded shocked and eager, “Really? I wasn’t…I thought…”

“You thought what, beautiful?” Sherlock managed to twist himself right off the mattress before settling himself on his knees right in front of John, his pretty panties keeping his cock pressed against his belly and beneath his skirt, “This is what you want?”

“Yes John, so much. I’ve dreamt about it. I’ve wondered how you’d taste on my tongue if I could even take you in halfway if you liked it rough or hard. I want to learn to do this for you, John.

Well there was nothing to do but show Sherlock how to begin, opening his mouth and learning how to take John’s cock. He was a fast learner, inelegant at first but the sloppy sounds and occasional fumbles only made it better for John.  “You look so beautiful like this, Sherlock, I can’t wait to see you in one of your good suits, or another pretty dress, maybe something that shows me that long back of yours. Would you like that, Sherlock? I’ll teach you how to take my cock until you can ride me whenever you want. If you wear a dress, I’ll just push the skirt up to get to you. If you wear trousers, I’ll only pull them down far enough to get into you, would you like that?”

Sherlock was trying to work John’s cock deeper into his mouth but he kept choking. He might have kept doing it until he was sick but John didn’t want that and pulled away, “John, I almost had it.”

“Later, beautiful, right now I want to lay back. You’re going to kneel on either side of my head. Do it so I can lick your hole.” Sherlock’s face turned a dark pink as John told him exactly what to do but he listened, adjusting his pose until John could easily lap and tease that untested entrance while Sherlock held his arse cheeks open.

John couldn’t see but he could feel every twitch and shiver against his tongue. It took a good deal of probing before his tongue could slip in easier, and even more before he could fit the first finger in. Sherlock’s cock hung heavy but low, untouched by the detective who was too busy undulating gently as he rode John’s tongue with increased abandon. John ran his hand everywhere he could reach, stroking the stockings on Sherlock’s legs all the way down to his toes, reaching up to rub his back, his belly, everywhere. Sherlock got wetter, looser, and louder, “Please John, I need you _in_ me.”

John arranged them so that Sherlock was standing on the floor, his torso on the bed, his feet set wide so that John could reach him. Using generous amounts of lube, John prepared Sherlock as fast as he could, using his fingers to massage and delve until he was able to push four fingers all the way to their second knuckle. Sherlock was a needy mess now, moaning John’s name out over and over again. John had a condom ready, slipping it onto himself before he began to push inside.

John rocked his hips shallowly while Sherlock gasped and groaned into a pillow. The taller man turned his head a bit and asked, “How far are you in?”

“Not far, just the head.” John was finding it difficult to speak and fuck at the same time. He thrust a tiny bit more and felt Sherlock clench down on him, “Easy. Just breath, Sherlock, bear down.” Sherlock did, taking John into his body one inch at a time. After a long while, Sherlock settled his arse against John’s hips, their bodies joined at last. “You are so bloody gorgeous like this, Sherlock. I’m going to buy you all the panties in Erin’s store. You’re going to wear them for me all the time. Maybe the stockings too.”

“The…heels?” Sherlock was gasping out words between thrusts, “When?”

“Whenever we go out on dates, beautiful, or whenever you want to wear them, I don’t care. Fuck, your legs are so long” John gripped Sherlock’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, rearing back and slamming into Sherlock hard enough to make him cry out. “Too much?” Gritted John. Sherlock shook his head so John did it again. Sherlock gasped and reset his feet to brace himself better, “More?” Sherlock nodded frantically.

John did not take it easy. He began to fuck Sherlock with deep fast strokes, holding him in place by his hips as the taller man thrashed and wriggled. Sherlock was almost whining and for a moment John worried that he was hurting him but the moment he slowed down, Sherlock seemed to panic. John resumed his quick pace and Sherlock began to rock back to meet him. “I need to touch myself, John.” Sherlock’s gasps were breathy and shattered sounding.

“Yeah.” John grunted out the word, finding it difficult to speak just then, “Hold still, my love, just there, oh god Sherlock, I’m coming.”

Sherlock went a bit wild then, bucking and clenching, gasping and shuddering. John realised he was orgasming too but he couldn’t say anything, all he could do was try to root deeper, gripping Sherlock’s skirt in one hand as he held Sherlock’s shoulder with the other. He could feel Sherlock throbbing from the inside and it was the best feeling in the world, almost better than his own orgasm. It made him shoot one more thick burst into his condom before he was finally done. Standing there with trembling thighs, John backed away. Sherlock collapse face first on the bed panting so hard John was worried he was going to hyperventilate. He didn’t, not even after John collapsed beside him.

They drifted for a time before Sherlock said, “You called me _love_.”

“I did. You are.” John kept his eyes closed, still blissed out.

Sherlock was quiet too but still softly said, “I love you too John.” John curled closer and snuggled for a bit before helping Sherlock out of his pretty things and into the shower. After they were clean, dried, and back in bed together, they cuddled close, “You really don’t mind if I wear women’s clothing.”

“They’re not women’s clothing. They’re your clothing. Why should I mind? You look wonderful in them. I meant what I said about those panties.”

Sherlock smiled sleepily, his eyes closing as exhaustion claimed him. “You really are perfect for me, John.”

“I’m glad of that, love. You know I’ve always thought you were amazing.” They fell asleep then,  tired but very happy.


End file.
